Small hands and Small feet
by Loveless4life
Summary: Natsuo gets worryingly sick after losing his ears. Warnings: Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

"He's been acting weirdly lately!"

Youji complained staring over at Natsuo who was cuddled into a pillow on the couch. He had been that way for a while now after getting up at six in the morning to puke his guts out. Soubi and Ritsuka looked over at him. He was staring into space not even hearing what the others were saying about him.

" Maybe he's getting used to not having ears."

Ritsuka suggested. Soubi snickered making everyone even Natsuo look at him. Natsuo looked away again into a world of his own. Ritsuka hit Soubi with a pillow making Soubi laugh even more. Youji sighed. He looked at Natsuo again. What could be wrong?

" I don't think you'd get sick over losing your ears Ritsuka."

Soubi said after he finally stopped laughing. Ritsuka's tail moved and his ears twitched, " Thank god". Soubi caught his tail and pulled him closer. Youji taught for a moment. They had lost their ears to each other only a week or two ago maybe that was why but could you get that sick because of losing your ears?

" Maybe he's just not feeling well today. He'll probably feel fine tomorrow."

"I don't think so Ritsuka. He's been acting weird all week. He always seems to be complaining about stomach aches or how he's always so tired and I can't understand how he can go to the bathroom so many times in one day!"

Natsuo sat up and stretched. He look terrible. He was very pale and tired looking. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Welcome back to the real world, Natsuo!"

Soubi said getting up to make tea. Natsuo smiled and went and sat on Youji's lap. Youji grunted as he sat on him. He threw his arms around his waist hugging into his sick lover. Ritsuka watched the two. He wished him and Soubi could be like that.

"How do you feel?"

Soubi said giving a cup to Natsuo. Youji put his head on Natsuo's back, rubbing it up and down.

"Terrible!"

That's all he could say. He stood up and caught Youji's hand dragging him off the seat. He walked towards their room. Soubi had gotten a bigger apartment, one with two rooms for him and Ritsuka and for Natsuo and Youji.

The door closed.

"I think we should go back to bed too Ritsuka, what do you think?"

"I think that's a nice idea"

Ritsuka laughed as Soubi lead him into their bedroom.

Natsuo lay on his side, Youji's arm thrown over him. He couldn't sleep. He had been awake since four in the morning with a stomach ache that raged for two hours until he finally got it out of his system. Vomiting is not his idea of fun!

He couldn't understand it. He taught Zeros couldn't feel pain. Maybe that wasn't pain. He was right, It wasn't pain it was torture!

He turned and faced Youji who was deep in sleep even after having not getting up till ten o'clock that morning. He looked at the clock on the stand next to the bed, Twelve o'clock. What could he do. He couldn't sleep and yet he didn't have the energy to move from the bed.

He rubbed Youji's face lightly with the back of his hand.

"So cute, so cute"

He whispered. He knew everyone else would be asleep and he was jealous. His thoughts moved away from sleep and to Ritsuka. He still had his ears! He had a boyfriend. Natsuo wondered if they would ever 'do it'. It was hard to tell with Soubi.

They had seemed to be more loved up these days. Maybe they would. It was their choice not his. His mind drifted off and that wasn't the only thing that did.

Natsuo woke up to the smell of food. Food, it made him gag. He rubbed his eyes and looked to see the time, seven o'clock. He had fallen asleep after all. He sat up and stretched, he was still tired. Seven hours sleep and he was still tired!

Youji looked in the door and smiled seeing his love was awake. He walked over and sat at the side of the bed.

" Good morn-, I mean Good night."

They both laughed.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Natsuo shivered. He didn't like the sound of food anymore. Youji kissed his forehead.

"I'm okay, I just have to go to bathroom."

"Again!"

Youji sighed as Natsuo walked into the bathroom locking the door behind him. He walked back into the sitting room and sat down.

Ritsuka stared over at Youji who looked as if he was in deep thought.

"He has his thinking face on. He's really worried."

Soubi looked over as well, the 18 year old boy was spread out on the couch, his hands over his eyes. Soubi put the last plate into the sink and wiped his hands. He grabbed Ritsuka's Wrists and pulled him into his embrace.

" I would be the same if that were us. I love you Ritsuka."

" I love you too, Soubi."

He said before they kissed. Youji looked over at them. Lucky! Natsuo came out of the bathroom and sat on Youji's stomach making Youji struggle for breath. Natsuo laughed.

"You're too... heavy!"

" Hey!"

They both laughed. Natsuo climbed off him and Youji took in all the air he could. Natsuo smiled.

"I love you Youji."

"I love you more, Natsuo."


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuo lay in bed with Youji beside him messing with his hair. He was asleep, at least for another while, until he would have to get up to puke all over the bathroom. The sickness that he had hadn't died down. In fact it had gotten worse. Youji wanted him to go to a doctor but he wouldn't.

Youji looked down at Natsuo, his eye closed with his red hair covering the patch on his other eye. He loved Natsuo more than anyone. Natsuo turned slightly, now he was fully facing Youji. He would wake soon and Youji wasn't going to be the one cleaning the bathroom this time!

Soubi sat at the desk in his and Ritsuka's room half thinking half doodling on the page below him. He was thinking about Natsuo. How more sick could he get! The stomach aches, the tiredness, the vomiting, the complaining! Wait! He knew what was wrong. It sounded crazy to him but maybe Natsuo could be Pregnant. No what was he thinking he was a boy he couldn't. Could he be?

Ritsuka looked at Soubi who was now banging the end of his pencil off the desk. He walked over.

"Is there any chance you could stop?"

Soubi looked up in shock.

" Eh! Sorry!"

Ritsuka raised an eyebrow. Soubi was never this distracted.

" What's wrong?."

Soubi looked down at the page he had been doodling on. Butterflies! Oh how he hated butterflies.

" I was just thinking about Natsuo. His sickness. I just thought that maybe he could be pregnant."

" Huh... pr... pregnant!?"

Ritsuka looked at Soubi, he was serious. Pregnant!

" I don't get the aches and pains he has though. Aren't Zeros supposed to fell no pain?"

" They can't. I was thinking about that too. Maybe when it's a natural thing they're bodies change."

Soubi sighed putting his hand through his hair.

" Huh. What do you mean change?"

"I don't know Ritsuka, I really don't know."

Natsuo was awake Youji asleep beside him . He rubbed his eye and yawned. He got up and stretched suddenly found himself running into the bathroom. It was something he did automatically now.

" Why me!?"

He sighed. It the room he could hear his lovers quite snore as he slept not aware that he had left the bed. He walked to the kitchen maybe he could eat. He was starving yet the talk of food made him want to throw up.

His phone on the arm of the couch made a beeping noise followed by a silent ring. He went to look at who would be calling. It was probably Ritsuka or Soubi saying they went shopping or something.

He looked at it. Nagisa-Sensei! Why would she be calling? He put it too his ear.

"Hello, Natsuo speaking."

"Natsuo! Where's Youji?"

" This is my phone! And I'm too sick to hear your voice right now. Bye bye!"

"Wait, Natsuo."

He rolled his eyes.

"What!"

"You're sick. Are you alright?"

He raised an eyebrow and laughed.

" You're going to be a grandmother!"

" Whaaaaaaat! Are you serious? I will kill y-"

He closed the phone.

"Bye bye!"

Soubi walked out off his room rubbing his eyes, topless. Ritsuka and Him hadn't done it had they?

"Why are you up so early?"

"Early?"

"It's 4am, can't sleep"

"No"

They both sat down, Natsuo with the phone still in his hand.

" You know what you said too Nagisa-Sensei about the grandmother thing."

Soubi lit a cigarette. Natsuo Laughed.

"Good joke right."

"You might have been right, she could be!"

Natsuo looked at Soubi with a half shocked-half confused face.

"Pregnant. Me! Now that's a good joke"

"I'm not joking!"

Soubi never really joked so he must be serious. Natsuo taught for a minute.

"Wait, you were listing to my conversation with Sensei"

"That's that only bit I heard. Now go back to bed and try to sleep."

Soubi said ruffling Natsuo's hair before standing.

"Wait Soubi."

"Hmm."

"Did you and Ritsuka do it?"

Soubi chuckled.

"Maybe. You'll see"

Natsuo smiled. He couldn't go back to sleep. He lay on the couch. What if he was Pregnant. Could he be?

He closed his eye. He always loved kids so small and cute. He wondered what his and Youji's kid would look like. His red or Youji's Green hair, His green eyes or Youji's purple.

He opened his eye and lifted his top up a little. He had to admit he had gotten a bit bigger. He stared at the ceiling.

"I wonder what it would be like being a parent. What will Youji think?"

He laughed, he couldn't imagine the face on Youji when he told him he could be pregnant.

"Maybe I should go to a doctor."

He closed his eye. Maybe he could sleep after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT! Where are you ears?"

Youji screamed making Natsuo wake up.

"Where do you think they went?"

"Sorry Natsuo did we wake you?"

Youji walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"With your yelling you probably woke everyone in the building up!"

Soubi said lighting another cigarette. Natsuo looked at Soubi and laughed.

"So you did!"

"I told you, you would see."

"Now everyone in the building knows I lost my ears!"

Youji shivered.

"Youji I know I said I didn't want to but I want to go the doctors."

"What! Why?"

"I just think this sickness could be something more."

"Huh, what?"

"Just come on!"

"What do you mean something more?"

"Come on!"

"Fine, I'm going."

"So, Sagan Natsuo, we'll just do a scan and go through some tests."

Youji looked at Natsuo who was sitting on the bed swinging his legs. He was worried. Why the sudden want to go to the doctors?

"How old are you then Sagan-Kun?"

"17."

"That's very young."

" And you?"

Youji looked up.

"Me, 17."

She smiled.

"Both so young. Could you lie down please"

Natsuo obeyed and lay down. She giggled.

"Are you two going out?"

They both stared at her.

"What!"

"Sorry I..."

"Yes we are and I love him to pieces."

Natsuo said laughing afterwards. Youji blushed and looked back down to the floor. Why would he say it like that?

The doctor laughed.

"Well that's cute"

Youji was still blushing he didn't want to look back up. He knew Natsuo was smiling at him. That was embarrassing!

The doctor looked at the screen and her eyes widened. She blinked and looked at it again.

"Is something wrong Dr. Hamasaki?"

" No. nothing at all."

She walked over to the door and looked outside.

"Eh... Dr. Yukimura could you come see this for me?"

"Of course."

A tall man walked in to the room. He looked friendly but serious. They walked over to the screen both of them whispering silently to each other. Natsuo sighed. Why was it taking this long?

He looked at Youji who seemed to be intrigued by the doctors. He smiled. Youji would love to a doctor. Well maybe but he would probably love seeing the patients in pain. Which wasn't a doctors usual trait.

The doctors stopped talking and looked at Natsuo who smiled back at them.

"Well eh... we have diagnosed you"

The taller doctor went to walk out the door.

"Thank you, Dr. Yukimura"

"Good luck, Satoko-San."

He shut the door. She looked at the floor and took a deep breath.

" Well. Your eh... Pregnant"

Natsuo smiled, Soubi was right.

"Yay!"

Youji looked at Natsuo with a surprised look.

"What! You have to be mistaken."

"No, Look at the screen there's your baby!"

They both looked at the screen, Natsuo's smile widened and Youji's mouth dropped.

"You are about two months."

"Two months!"

"Yay!"

They were walking home, hand in hand. It was winter. They wore big jackets, scarves and gloves even though they couldn't feel they cold. They wanted to fit in, they didn't want to be wearing t-shirts while everyone else was freezing to death.

"Are you excited"

They stopped walking. Youji wasn't sure if yes was the answer.

"I guess but being a parent is a big responsibility, I mean we're still only teens"

He said looking at his shoes. He still didn't understand why he got so embarrassed today when Natsuo said he loved him. It was the truth.

"I guess your rig-"

Natsuo was cut off by Youji who caught him by the shoulders and kissed him. People passing stared but they didn't care.

"I'm sorry I got embarrassed today when you said you loved me."

"It's ok. You're cute when you blush"

They embraced, neither one wanting to let go.

"I love you. Now what would you rather a boy or a girl?"

Natsuo smiled letting go and grabbing Youji's hand again. Youji sighed.

"Way to ruin the moment."

Natsuo laughed running into the apartment complex dragging Youji with him. They ran up the stairs laughing like two little kids playing tag. Youji thought, Natsuo really was still a kid at heart but that's why with many other reasons he loved him.

They were out of breath when they reached the sixth floor. They sat down on the top step. Natsuo put his head on Youji's shoulder.

"About the question you asked earlier, a boy. You?"

"I don't care as long as it looks like you"

Youji smiled. Natsuo put his head up straight and stood up.

"So how are we going to tell Nagisa-Sensei?"

Natsuo laughed remembering what had happened earlier. He wondered if she actually believed what he had said about the grandmother thing. Well she was going to have to now.

" Call her."

Natsuo took out his phone and handed it to Youji. He chuckled. What would she say?

"What me, now"

"Yep"

Youji dialled the number and put it to his ear.

"Hello, Nagisa speaking"

" Sensei. It's me Youji"

"Ah Youji. How are you? I haven't seen you in a while you should come visit."

"I'm a bit busy at the moment Sensei, getting the nursery done up"

"Huh... Whose pregnant?"

Natsuo laughed.

"Natsuo is. Were hoping for a boy you?"

"I will kill that Natsuo but a girl would be nice! I could do her hair and dresses and -"

"Goodbye Sensei"

"Oh goodbye Youji and tell Natsuo good luck"

"Why would he need it."

"There's one thing, though, that I haven't told you. When it's a Pregnancy you will go through everything a normal person does. So tell him good luck. Bye!"

Youji closed the phone.

"What did she say?"

"Good luck"

"Why would I need it?"

"Let just say you're going to go through hell these next few months!"


	4. Chapter 4

**1 month later**

Youji sat on the bed watching as Natsuo looked through his clothes to find something suitable to wear. With Natsuo that wasn't possible. He really had nothing and wearing a belly top wasn't right for a pregnant person.

One of Natsuo's tops fell onto Youji's head, he laughed. He looked at it. It was nice maybe he could wear it.

"Ok you have to stop this."

"I have NOTHING!"

"Go ask Ritsuka can you borrow his clothes."

"No. His aren't my style"

Youji laughed. Natsuo jumped onto the bed and lay down,

"Go shopping with me."

"No! Shopping's for girls!

"Please! Come on"

"I'll see, but for now you can wear Ritsuka's clothes"

"Hey!"

" You know we need stuff for the baby like a cot, toys, clothes."

Youji lay down beside him. They did need a lot of things. A whole nursery in fact. How would they afford it!

"Can we find out the gender? I really want to know."

Youji asked. In fact he was getting more excited about the whole baby thing. He would be a Dad and so would Natsuo. He never thought of that. That kid would have two dads, that's weird.

"I don't mind. I mean it would be good to now for name reasons. Names. We need names."

Natsuo was worried. What if they couldn't decide on a name. He closed his eye. Kazuki or Haruki was nice for a boy. For a girl, maybe Hikari.

"Don't worry we still have six months"

"Imagine in just six months we'll by cuddling our little baby. I can't wait!"

"I can't either."

**Another month later**

"Can we find out the gender today please? We're going to Dr. Hamasaki today anyway."

Natsuo sat on the couch beside Ritsuka looking at stuff for the baby on Ritsuka's laptop. There was an extra room that was still being done up as the nursery and they still needed basically everything.

"You're so impatient. Awww, that's cute."

Ritsuka pointed to a yellow blanket with a little duck on it.

"It is."

Natsuo smiled.

"What do you think Soubi?"

Ritsuka turned the laptop and showed it to Soubi who grinned.

"It's cute, I guess"

Ritsuka frowned.

"What do you mean, I guess?"

"Ok, Ok it's adorable!"

Natsuo laughed. Soubi hated being involved with all the baby stuff. Natsuo guessed he hated babies like he hated everything else in the world.

"Natsuo! Can we go now, please!"

Youji whined.

"Ok fine! We'll be back later."

Natsuo stood up and linked Youji as they walked out the door. They would walk again. After all it only took a few minutes.

Dr. Hamasaki waited for them in the reception area she couldn't help but smile when she saw them linking.

"Good Afternoon"

She bowed and so did they did.

"Well then follow me"

They walked past the operating rooms before taking the elevator to reach the maternity ward. Natsuo looked down covering half his face with his scarf. It wasn't normal. What man would go into a maternity ward other than going to see their wives or sisters.

A older looking Doctor walked beside Youji, she must have been in charge of the ward Youji thought.

"So who are in for? Your sister?"

"No, eh... I'm going to be a father soon."

"You! You're so young."

"Me and my boyfriend."

The women stopped walking. Dr. Hamasaki laughed.

"It's true, Dr. this little fella up here is the mother!"

Natsuo blushed. He looked back at Youji who seemed to be laughing. He kept walking, head down.

When they arrived at the room they took off their coats and scarves. Natsuo hopped up on the bed and started to swing his legs. Something he always did when he sat on that bed.

"Getting cold out. It might snow soon. I hope it does I love snow, do you two?"

"I guess."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What! How do you not love snow?"

They shrugged their shoulders.

"Well anyway let's get started. Lie down please."

Natsuo lay down. He seemed to always have a wave of worry wash over him when he lay down in that room.

"So when can we find out the gender?"

Youji asked looking at the ultrasound to see if he could determine.

"Well I can tell you now If you want."

They both nodded.

"Ok one second"

Youji smiled at Natsuo who smiled back. They were finally going to know their baby and give him\her a name other than "it".

"You're having a baby boy, congratulations."

Youji grinned, a boy. Wait! What would Nagisa-Sensei think. She wanted a girl. He was happy though, he wanted a boy and he was sure Natsuo was elated too.

Natsuo smiled, a boy now he was even more excited! Could he even get any more excited?

"Well everything seems to be going smoothly with the baby. So how are you?"

" Fine. I guess"

"Well that's good. A happy mo... I mean a happy father means a happy baby, right"

The doctor blushed. He must think she's an idiot. She just called him a girl!

Youji laughed making her embarrassment worse.

"I'm so Sorry"

She bowed, still red with embarrassment.

"It's ok really"

Youji still laughed. Natsuo getting annoyed hoped off the bed, walked over and hit him on the back of the head. He groaned.

"What was that for!?"

"You were annoying me"

The doctor laughed. She really loved that pair.

"Well everything seems to be in order you can go now"

"Thanks Dr."

Natsuo grabbed Youji's hand.

"See you in a few months"

He smiled and waved before running out the door.

"See you."

Dr. Hamasaki sighed.

"Why are they so cute?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Natsuo five months! How are you surviving?"

Natsuo lay on the couch with a pillow over his head.

"I'm not! I'm hungry and tried and ugh... I feel like I'm going to die!"

"Stop your complaining!"

Natsuo sat up with tears in his eyes.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Natsuo cried. He stood up and ran into their bedroom crying.

"Wait Natsuo!"

Youji sighed and stood up. What was wrong with him all off a sudden? He walked into their room to find Natsuo lying on the bed covered in blankets. He walked over.

"Natsuo are you ok?"

"I'm bored. I want food. How about a blueberry muffin with white chocolate in the middle and loads of sprinkles and fruit and ice-cream! Wait no I want ice-cream"

"Wait you hate all those things."

"Please Youji please."

"But"

"YOUJI!"

Natsuo stood up on the bed now towering over Youji. Youji raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone!"

Natsuo sat back down with tears in his eyes again. He put his head on the pillow.

"Leave me alone!"

Natsuo cried flinging a pillow at Youji.

"Fine I'm going"

Youji walked out of their room, confused.

"Hey Soubi he wants ice-cream!"

"Ice-cream? Cravings?"

"Yes"

Youji sat down.

"And mood swings! I don't get how you can be happy then sad then suddenly biting the head off someone and then happy again."

Soubi laughed sitting beside Youji who was banging his head off the table.

"How many more months?"

"Four. Not much."

"Well for me that's infinity!"

Youji put his head up. He wondered if Natsuo still wanted his ice-cream. Why ice-cream? He never even tasted ice-cream. Nagisa-Sensei wouldn't let them.

"Nagisa-Sensei"

"What?"

"Shit! Nagisa-Sensei"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She wanted a GIRL!"

"And...?"

"Were having a boy! She'll kill Natsuo."

"Well it's not like it's Natsuo fault."

Youji nodded.

"It's yours"

Youji looked at Soubi, his eyes cross.

"What do you mean by that?"

Soubi laughed.

"Nothing"

"Oh go away I'm calling her"

"Good luck with that one"

Youji took out his phone. How would he say it?

"Hello Nagisa speaking."

"Eh...Nagisa. Hi it's Youji, again."

"Ah Youji is the nursery done can you visit?"

"Not yet sorry. In a little while"

"I hope it's being done up pink."

"Well actually. We went to the doctors about a month ago. The doctor said that it's a boy."

"Whaaaaaaat! This is all your fault!"

"My fault!"

Soubi laughed.

"Ok sorry not your fault but why a boy? Boys are horrible I can't dress up a boy!"

"Hey boys are not that horrible"

"All of them are except you. Anyway I have to go I'll call you later to discuss names. Ok?"

"Yeah whatever. Bye"

He closed the phone and looked at Soubi who stared back.

"You had to laugh."

"I did"

"Your an Idiot. I'm going into Natsuo maybe he's not as cranky now."

Youji got up and walked over to the door. He peered in. Where was Natsuo? He walked in further.

"AHHHH!"

Youji opened his eyes to find himself lying on the bed with Natsuo on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I was bored!"

"So you decide to amuse yourself by pouncing on me!"

"I thought it would be funny and it was!"

Natsuo laughed.

"You should've seen your face. Hilarious."

"Whatever."

Youji changed their positions. Him now being on top. He bit at Natsuo's neck. Natsuo moaned closing his eye.

"Stop"

Natsuo said trying to push Youji off him. Youji caught his hands and held them down. Natsuo stopped struggling and opened his eye. He looked at Youji who was staring back.

"There's one good thing about being pregnant"

"And what's that?"

Natsuo smirked.

"I'm always horny!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Were going out"

"Ok be back by dinner, I'm cooking"

"Ritsuka's cooking?"

"It's not that bad"

"Hey!"

"The battle system!"

Natsuo and Youji stopped walking and looked around. Their stood a pregnant women and a man who looked to be in their twenties.

"You're Natsuo and Youji. The infamous Zero brothers"

"We are not brothers"

"Well I would hope not. I wouldn't think it would be right for two brothers to be losing their ears to each other!"

The women laughed.

"And it would be weird to have a baby with your brother. Don't you think Takashi?"

Natsuo looked at the women. She was pregnant too and looked to be the same month as him.

"How do you know about our baby?"

"We know everything about your baby. We know that it's a boy. That it will be born in exactly two months and one week."

"How do you know this?"

They pair laughed.

"We are Hatred. Our son will be your sons Fighter and lover."

"You can't determine that. You don't know!"

Natsuo screamed. Youji put his hand on Natsuo's shoulder holding him back from attacking the two across from them.

"What do you want from us?"

Youji asked pulling Natsuo back into his embrace.

"We want you to take our offer. Or else!"

"Or else what"

"We kill you. We know your weaknesses."

Natsuo put out his hand.

"Ten thousand needles strike the enemy, like the wind!"

"What- Ahhh!"

"Moriko"

The women fell to her knees.

"Moriko are you ok"

"I...I'm fine"

She stood up again. Her leg and cheek scratched.

"Takashi lets go."

"Our son will be your sons fighter, be aware"

They walked away leaving Natsuo and Youji bewildered. Youji laughed.

"Where did you learn that spell?"

"Soubi taught it to me."

"Oh now your kissing up to Soubi."

" No! He was teaching me how to be a better fighter!"

"I wouldn't take that as a good thing."

"I know!"

**That night**

Natsuo got up having nothing else to do. Again he couldn't sleep and he wasn't going to try. He got a glass and filled it with water.

He sat on the couch. Who were those people and what did they want with his son?

He let out a sigh before finishing the water. He was standing up when a sudden shot of pain pierced his body. He dropped the glass and feel to his knees. He couldn't move. He let out a small groan of pain.

"Yo...Youji!"

He managed to scream. Youji walked out rubbing his eyes.

"Natsuo. Where are you. Are you ok?"

"Youji. Help me"

" Natsuo what's wrong?"

"I can't move."

Youji put his hand on Natsuo's stomach.

"You don't think"

Natsuo let out another scream. Ritsuka ran out of his room and over to the two.

"What happened?"

"I think it's the baby"

"What! What'll we do."

"Ring Soubi or something"

"Of course it had to happen when Soubi was gone to Kio's."

"Quick Ritsuka!"

Natsuo held onto Youji's shoulder, groaning in pain.

"Soubi, We have a problem"

"It's ok Natsuo. Just calm down."

"Blood. Ritsuka is that normal?"

" Yes Youji blood is obviously normal!"

"Sorry I just asked!"

"Take off his pants."

"What!"

Natsuo shut his eye.

"That's what Soubi said when there's blood."

"Ok"

Youji gripped the hem of the pants and Natsuo lifted his hips making the pants easier to slip off.

"What now?"

"We don't have time to get to a hospital so I guess we have to do it here"

"Do what?"

Ritsuka raised an eyebrow. Was he being serious?!

"Deliver the baby you idiot"

"Well sorry!"

Natsuo screamed again. Why were them two fighting at a time like this?

"Guys!"

Natsuo screamed his patience running thin.

"Ok sorry right then let's get to it"

"Are you ready?"

Natsuo nodded showing a brave face really feeling terrified.

"Ok then let's do this"


	7. Chapter 7

**6 Hours Later**

" Ahhh!"

"Come on keep going, push again!"

Natsuo shut his eye. What was it he was feeling? Pain? He gripped Youji's hand and squeezed it as hard as he could. Youji squinted.

"Whoa Natsuo not so tight!"

"No Natsuo that's good. Again. Push like that again."

Ritsuka held his other hand looking down at Soubi who was doing the doctors job! Soubi had come home about four hours ago to help the three distressed teenagers. Surprised to find them coping fine with a pregnant man already an hour into labour.

Natsuo let out another scream, tears dripping from his one visible eye. The teen couldn't cope much longer. Why did it have to happen now? He was only 7 months, he still had 2 months left.

"Ok, this shouldn't take much longer."

"Few more big pushes, you got that?"

Natsuo nodded.

"Ritsuka get blankets and a basin of water quickly!"

"Ok"

Ritsuka ran to the presses. Which colour? Which size? What was he thinking?

"Not at a time like this Ritsuka!"

He whispered to himself. He grabbed the first ones he saw and left them on the couch before running to get the basin of water.

"Quick Ritsuka!"

"Got it, I'm coming"

"Ok heads out should be easier now. Ok right one last big push."

Natsuo pushed as hard as he could gripping to Youji's hand tighter than he had before. He screamed throwing his head back.

The room fell silent for a moment until all that was heard was the baby's cries and Natsuo's heavy breathing.

"Natsuo you did it!"

Natsuo smiled still recovering from what had just happened. That was horror!

The baby was washed a little before being put into blankets and given to Natsuo. Natsuo looked at his son, The baby's eyes shut tight.

"So what's his name?"

Natsuo and Youji looked at each other. They had taught about it but they taught they would've had more time. There was one name they both liked though.

"Kazuki. Kazuki Sagan."

Soubi smiled.

"That's nice"

The little boy moved showing a tiny bit of his small amount of hair.

"Red"

"Huh What?"

"Red. His hair is red."

"And his eyes?"

"All babies eyes are blue. We'll have to wait"

Youji sighed. Why do you have to wait for everything in this world?!

"Well your parents now. You might want to tell the grandmother"

Soubi lit a cigarette waiting for their reactions.

"Grandmother? Shit Nagisa-Sensei!"

"I already told her it was a boy. So we don't have to worry about that but..."

"But what?"

Youji laughed nervously.

"Well. I kind of told her she could have a say in the name choosing"

"YOUJI! I am not letting that bitch name my child!"

"Look I'll call her. Everything will be fine."

Youji took out his phone. Would everything be fine?

"Hello. Nagisa speaking."

"Hey Nagisa it's Youji"

"Is everything all right? How's Natsuo and the Baby?"

" Well, The baby was born tonight"

"I have a grandson! I'll be down in a few days to see him! Bye"

"Wait Nagisa!"

The phone beeped. Natsuo looked at Youji and rolled his eye.

"You're not very good at that are you!"

"Great we have her coming to stay can't wait"

"As long as she doesn't bring Ritsu with her I'm fine."

The baby moved his small hand and gripped onto Natsuo's finger before letting out a small cry.

"That's right Kazuki, your daddy is an idiot"

"Hey!"

The baby stopped crying before Natsuo knew he was asleep.

"Soubi who are Hatred?"

"Hatred, they're a husband and wife pair. I believe the woman, Moriko, is pregnant. They say she'll have a boy he's name, Scarless. Why?"

"Cause we saw them today. They said Kazuki will be their sons sacrifice"

"That's bad"

"Why?"

"They're powerful more than likely their son will be even more and Scarless, it means one free from Scars. The real meaning being able to shatter a person with their past scars. Very dangerous"

Youji put his hand through Natsuo's hair and sighed.

"I will not let my child become that. He won't be a slave of those Bastards!"

"Good luck trying to tell them that!"


End file.
